Cold Love
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: Barry's marriage is in the pits. It's so toxic they fight every day. But when an accident happens, Barry realizes Iris isn't the woman he wants in his life. SnowBarry fanfic. Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to cut my Star Wars story short and made it a one-shot but I am going to write a Jedi: Fallen Order story. So I know I have been out for a while but an earthquake rocked my country and they keep coming, along with power outages and stuff like that, so I haven't been able to update the Spidey story and I'm not sure how often I will update my stories. This is just an idea I've had in my head a while and I felt the need to start it. If you guys want me to continue this I will be glad to do so. Real quick, this takes place after season 5 pre season 6 but it goes AU so I may not do Crisis especially since I haven't watched it yet and don't think I will for a while. Also Ramsey(Is that his name?) is not the villain in this story.**

Central City, Night

Another day, another fight with Iris. Ever since what happened with Nora, they argued almost every day. Barry never remembered why they argued afterwards as is the case now. He decided to go out on a run to clear his mind and when he stopped, he was shocked to see he somehow was in front of Caitlin's apartment and had knocked on the door. He didn't know why but being there felt right.

Caitlin was in her apartment in a t-shirt and no pants, just her underwear when someone knocked on her door. She put on some short shorts and opened the door, finding Barry on the other side. He opened his mouth to say something but blushed a bit when he saw what she was wearing.

"Is now a bad time?" Barry asked red as a tomato.

"No. I was just binging the deep side of Netflix and grabbed the first pair of pants I saw." Caitlin said, pausing for a minute before realizing what she had said. "Oversharing. I'm going to shut up now. But what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. I had a fight with Iris, I went for a run and I ended up here." Barry answered truthfully.

"Well, do you want to talk?" Caitlin asked. She knew he was married but, a part of him had always had a crush on the speedster. She didn't want to be a homewrecker and when she realized her feelings, it was too late.

"Yeah, thanks." Barry said and walked in.

Caitlin led him to the couch and turned off the TV where she was watching season 2 of Grey's Anatomy.

"You're just on season 2?" Barry asked chuckling.

"Yes, I don't know if you knew this but not all of us can watch TV in superspeed and I just started watching it. So please don't spoil anything." Caitlin begged the man.

"Alright. I guess I won't tell you about when Derek dies or when George dies. Oops! I guess I slipped!" Barry said mockingly.

"What? I hate you!" Caitlin screamed grabbing a cushion and hitting Barry in over the head with it.

Barry stopped her hand and pinned her arms down against the sofa as they laughed, almost out of air. When they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes, and everything around them seemed to disappear. Barry didn't know why, but he leaned in closer and softly pressed his lips against Caitlin's. She was shocked at first and her eyes were wide open as he kissed her, but she later started kissing back. As their kiss became more passionate, their need for each other grew further.

He let her arms go to start taking off her shirt. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. He then broke the kiss and took her left breast into his mouth, her breathing became labored and she started moaning. He then did the same to her right breast and suddenly stopped. She looked down to see him trying to take off her shorts. When he succeeded, he did the same to her underwear, a lacy, red thong she was wearing and threw it on the floor.

He stepped back to take in the goddess before him and he gasped at her beauty.

"Barry, I think it's really unfair that I'm fully naked and you're fully clothed." Caitlin whined.

He decided to tease her, by taking off his clothes slowly. He started with his beige jacket and proceeded to take off his long sleeve shirt. She whined so he sped it up and before she knew it they were in her bedroom.

The next morning Caitlin woke up and Barry was gone, only a note in his place on the bed.

_Have to do something, be back soon._

Star City, 2018

Barry walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened up to reveal Felicity on the other side.

"Barry? What are you doing here?" Asked the blonde.

"I'm looking for Oliver. I need some advice. Is he here?" Barry replied.

"Yeah, he's with William, I'll go get him. Take a seat." Felicity said before walking into a room.

Barry waited on the couch for a few seconds before Oliver walked out of the room.

"Barry. How are you doing?" Oliver greeted as they shook hands.

"Not so good. Look, I know you're busy with this Diaz guy but, I need some advice." Barry said and Oliver nodded understandingly.

"I married Iris, as you may remember from our Nazi experience." Barry said and Oliver chuckled.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to forget." Oliver said.

"Yeah. But lately, we've been fighting. A lot. And looking back, I think what I had with Iris was never love, it was obsession. And, there's someone else. Someone, who, I subconsciously had feelings for. I didn't realize them until last night." Barry explained.

"It's Caitlin, isn't it?" Oliver asked and Barry was shocked.

"Yeah… How did you know?" Barry asked and Oliver smiled.

"There were times, whenever we worked together, before Iris. I'd see you look at her. It was obvious if you know what to look for." Oliver explained. "I think… You need to do whatever your heart tells you to. If you think Caitlin is the one, find a way to make it work. If it's Iris, you fight for it. Ultimately, it's up to you."

Barry's loft, Present

Barry walked into the loft to see Iris pacing around. When she saw him, she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been? No one's seen you since yesterday." Iris asked with worry in her voice.

"I had to see an old friend. Listen, Iris. We need to talk." Barry said and she looked at him in confusion.

_Author's notes:_

_I wanted to make this longer but it felt like a good stopping point. So I had Barry visit Ollie in 2018 because I don't know if you remember but pre-season 6 in Ollie's case season 8, he was a bit off-world. _


	2. Frosty

**Thanks for the support that you guys gave the story. By popular demand, this story will continue.**

**Megana Allen: Gracias por el apoyo. No se si recibiste el mensaje pero a mi tampoco me gusta el personaje de Iris.**

"What do you mean we need to talk?" Iris asked confused.

"First, let's sit down." Barry said as he took a seat, Iris reluctantly doing the same.

"Barry, you're scaring me. What is it?" Iris asked.

"I… I want a divorce." Barry finally answered.

"What?" Iris asked confused.

"I want a divorce." Barry said.

"Why? I mean… we're Barry and Iris… we love each other. Right?" Iris said, desperately trying to salvage her relationship.

"Iris… I think, I never really loved you. When I was a kid, maybe. But going into high school, it was an obsession. Even if I did love you… this would end the same way. What we have is toxic. When you and I got together, I started ignoring Caitlin and Cisco. Hell, I think the only reason I helped Caitlin when she was Killer Frost, and she was with Savitar, was because she was my friend. Other than that, I almost literally ignore them. At Star Labs, you walk all over us and I practically let you get away with murder. I just can't do this." Barry said standing up and speeding upstairs.

He used his speed to pack his clothes and sped back downstairs.

He reached the door and stopped to look back at Iris and say: "I already called Cecile, she's pulling up the paperwork. We just have to sign it tomorrow. I'll be back after we sign for the rest of my things."

He then walked out without looking back, leaving Iris on her own.

Caitlin's Apartment, Later

Barry had left his things at Cisco's apartment, who after hearing what happened, was letting Barry crash on his couch. After doing so he went out for a moment. He knocked on the door, and waited for Caitlin to open it. To his shock, it was Frost who opened the door, icy blue eyes looking into his as he opens his mouth.

"Hey Frost, what are you, uh… doing?" Barry asked, a bit confused as he didn't expect to see Caitlin's alter ego.

"Oh, well Caitlin and I decided that I need to have a life too and so every day we change so that I can take the wheel too." Frost explained before adding: "It's a new thing so we didn't say anything yet until we got used to it." Barry nodded understandingly.

"Come in."

Barry walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch as Frost closed the door and sat down next to him. She quickly paused the TV that was currently playing "The Circle" on Netflix.

Barry let out a small chuckle when he saw the show and Frost smiled.

"What?" She asked with the same smile which, ironically, melted Barry's heart.

"I just didn't know you liked that kind of stuff." Barry answered.

"What stuff?" She asked again, this time laughing out loud.

"Competitions and intense stuff." Barry replied smiling back.

"What? Can't a girl like a little drama other than the one in her life?" Frost asked sarcastically.

Barry laughed along with her for a few seconds before stopping, looking at her.

"Can Caitlin hear me in there?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well I just came here to say that… Iris and I are getting divorced." Barry said. But what happened next he did not expect.

Frost got on top of him, straddling him on the couch.

"Thank god." She said, before kissing him and his eyes widened.

"Don't worry about getting frozen like Elsa. I learned to control that. I've been waiting all day for you to come here and say that because, what you did to Caitlin? I felt it all. She told me to control myself until it was official and now it is. I get to experience you first hand." She said before kissing him again.

Later

A few hours later, Frost and Barry lay in bed, panting, as he turned to check the time.

_12:03, has it been that long?_ Barry thought to himself.

He looked to the other side to see Frost's hair turning back to the more natural brown color, and when she opened her eyes, Caitlin was looking at him.

"I think I love you." Barry heard himself say.

"I think I love you too." She replied before giving him a gentle kiss.

Central City, Same Time

Eobard Thawne looked at Caitlin's apartment through the bedroom window from the building across the street.

"So, Caitlin, huh Barry?" He said before chuckling.

"Guess I'll have to kill her too." Eobard said before speeding off.

_Author's notes:_

_I know this is an extremely short chapter but I'm just trying to post something. I've been a bit focused on proceeding with my other stories and I still haven't figured out how to proceed with the plot I have in mind. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them and I will try to fit them into this story the best I can._


	3. Important AN

**This is just a quick A/N to tell you that I'm taking a break from this story because I need time to think it through. I've barely made any progress on brainstorming how to proceed with what I have in mind. I am so sorry because I know a lot of you liked this story and wanted more of it but for now, it's no more. There is no guarantee that it will continue so I will update you in the future. But, like I said before, there is absolutely no guarantee that the story will continue. I'm sorry and I hope that you understand.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Nice_Guy3012**

**I am sorry about the yours truly part. I couldn't write it with a straight face!**


End file.
